Chapter 1:Finding Out
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Doug is in Chicago for a medical conference. He visits the ER and gets some shocking news.
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place in the beginning of the 9th season. There are only 2 differences Carter and Susan are still together and so are Luka and Abby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Crichton, and NBC  
  
  
Summery: Doug Ross is in Chicago for a medical conference and he stops at County to visit his old friends and gets some shocking news.  
  
  
Chapter 1:Finding Out  
  
  
Doug Ross was in his bedroom doing some last minute packing for his trip to Chicago. Carol walked into the room and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. She smiled "Hey you, all packed" She asked. He smiled "Yeah, I really wish you were coming with me" She sighed sadly. "Me to but I have work and the girls have preschool" she said softly. Doug pulled her toward him and kissed her softly. "I'll call you" he whispered. She kisses him back. "You better" she whispers. "Tell everybody I said hi okay" He nodded and kissed her again. "I better go" he tells her. He heads toward the door. He turns and smiles "I love you Carol" she smiles "I love you too Doug" she watched him disappear out the door.  
  
  
A few hours later Doug was aboard flight 220 headed for O'Hare Airport in Chicago. He sat in a window seat sipping on a coke and thinking about how great it would be to see Carter, Mark, Elizabeth, Peter and even Kerry again. It wasn't long before the flight attendant announced they were approaching O'Hare Airport. Once his flight landed he exited the plane claimed his luggage and haled a cab to the Radison Hotel. He checked in and took his luggage up to his room. His next stop was County General.  
  
  
Doug stood outside the familiar ER doors. He took a deep breath and walked inside. He looked around noticing the changes to the admit area and the staff. He saw many new faces but no familiar ones. He was so busy looking around he wasn't looking where he was going. He bumped right into someone. He smiled at the young African American man standing there. "I'm sorry" The man smiled. "That's okay no harm done" "I'm Michael Gallant 4th year med. student can I help you with something" he asked. Doug nodded "I'm Dr. Doug Ross I used to work here is Mark Greene around" he replied. Gallant's smile faded. "Umm no Dr. Greene isn't here" he said softly. He nodded "Okay how about John Carter" Gallant's smile returned "Sure he's on break in the lounge. Doug smiled "Thank you" he replied as he headed toward the lounge.  
  
  
He walked in the lounge to see Carter sitting on the couch with his arm around a woman. Doug smiled "Carter my man you still have a way with the women huh" Carter turned to see Doug. "Doug!" he exclaimed. The woman turned too. "Hey Doug don't I get a hello" she asked him. "Susan!" he said with surprise. "What are you doing here and what's up with you and Carter" he asked. Susan smiled "I moved back to Chicago a year ago and I work here again" She looked at Carter "and John and I started seeing each other soon after I returned" She said with a smile "So how's Carol and the girls" She asked. "They're great, so you and Carter huh" Susan nodded and smiled as she took a hold of Carter's hand.  
  
  
Doug smiled "So how's Mark , Gallant told me he wasn't here today" Susan's smile disappeared as she glanced at Carter. She took a deep breath "Doug I..." she was interrupted by the sounds of two pagers. Susan looked at her pager as did Carter. "Damn" Susan muttered. "I'm sorry Doug we'll talk later" He nodded "Okay" he replied as he watched them walk out to the ER. He was looking around the lounge when the door opened and in walked a woman with shoulder length brown hair. She smiled at him. "Hi" she said softly. He smiled at her . "Hello I'm Dr. Doug Ross I used to work here" he told her. "I' m Abby Lockhart" she replied. He smiled. "So you're Abby! Carol talks about you all the time, she said you helped her when the twins were born" Abby nodded "I did, so how are Carol and the twins" she asked.   
  
  
Doug was about to answer when a man walked in. He walked up to Abby and wrapped her arms around her waist. He smiled "Hey who's your friend" he asked She smiled "This is Dr. Doug Ross" "Doug this is my boyfriend Dr. Luka Kovac" Doug nodded "Luka, Carol talks about you too she said you found her in labor and carried her all the way to the hospital" Luka nodded "That's right I did" he said softly. "How is Carol" he asked. Doug smiled "She's great and so are the girls" "She wanted to come with me but she had to work and the girls had preschool" he told him. "That's great" Luka said. "Tell Carol I said hello" he finished as he walked to his locker and got his coat. " Abby and I are off now it was nice meeting you" Luka extended his hand to Doug. He shook his hand "It was nice meeting you both" he replied.  
  
  
Doug wandered back out to the ER. He noticed Elizabeth she was talking to Kerry. He walked toward them. "Elizabeth" he said softly. She turned to see Doug standing there. She gave him a small smile as she hugged him. "What are you doing here" she asked. He smiled "I'm in town for a medical convention so I stopped by to see everyone" he told her. Elizabeth nodded "How's Carol and the girls" she asked. "They're great" he replied "How's Mark" he asked. Elizabeth was silent. Tears filled her eyes "I'm...I'm sorry I have to go" she whispered as she turned and left.   
  
  
He looked at Kerry "What's wrong are her and Mark having problems" he asked. Kerry sighed softly "No Doug umm I think we should sit down lets go to the lounge" she said softly. He nodded and followed her to the lounge. They both sat down on the sofa. Kerry knew this was going to be hard she knew how close he had been to Mark. She was surprised no one had told him yet. She looked at him. "Doug" she started "There's something I have to tell you and knowing how you feel about me it won't be easy" He smiled a little "Kerry I never disliked you we just didn't see eye to eye" Kerry smiled a little "Thank you" she said softly. She reached out and placed her hand on his. "Doug I..I" He looked at her and saw something he had never seen the 4 years he worked with her. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Kerry what is it? What's wrong" he asked softly.   
  
  
Kerry brushed her tears away. She started again. "Doug, Mark he's no longer with us" she whispered. He looked at her "He left County" He asked "Where is he working now" Kerry fought more tears "He...he...had a...a brain tumor" "He...he passed away Doug" she finally blurted out as the tears she tried to fight ran down her cheeks. Doug looked at her in shock. "Wh...what" he whispered. "No Mark can't be gone" Kerry got up and walked over to her locker she opened it and pulled out 3 neatly folded pieces of paper. She walked back over and sat down. She looked at the papers in her hand. She was glad she had decided to keep them. She handed them to him. "What's this" he asked. "It's the letter we got from Mark, Elizabeth faxed it to us on the morning he passed away" "I thought you might like to read it" She said softly.  
  
  
  
Doug looked down at the papers in his hand and then back at Kerry. "Than you Kerry" he whispered. She nodded "You're welcome Doug" she said softly. She watched him unfold the letter. Doug began to slowly read the words his bestfriend had written........  
  
  
Dear ER Gang,  
  
So here I am out on the beach at 5:30 in the evening. Elizabeth is sitting with me drinking juice, but I'm all about the Mai Tais. The sun is going down. Rachel is dipping Ella's toes in the ocean as they head off on a quest for the perfect seashell.  
  
Weirdly enough, I find myself thinking, you know what would make this moment complete?  
Some jogger dropping to the sand short of breath so I can swoop in with a piece of bamboo to perform a nice clean intubation, fix the guy up, and send him off with a good, simple dispo. Which I guess is my way of saying that I miss you all and that dingy place.  
  
Lots of times I thought I should've chosen a different career or gone into private practice. Something easier, less grinding, more lucrative, but since I've been gone, I realize that outside of what I'm doing right now, sitting on this beach with my family, staying at County all those years, doing what we do on a daily basis, was the best choice I ever made. I know what you're thinking, but trust me, it's not so hard to appreciate once it's over.  
  
As much as part of me would like to believe that the ER can't go on without me, the smarter part realizes that you are an incredible group of doctors and nurses who approach every day with such skill, passion, and thoroughness that when it comes to patient care, I know my absence will hardly be felt.  
  
As for friendship and camaraderie well that's another matter. In order to leave, I had to go the way I did but I wouldn't want any of you to think that meant I didn't value each of you and the years that we worked together, or that I didn't have things of a more personal nature to say. Most of you, I think, have an idea of what those things might be without me writing them down, but still...  
  
Ella is laughing and waving for me. Rachel's found her shell....  
  
  
  
Mark died this morning. At 6:04 am. The sun was rising, his favorite time of day. I sent this along so that you might know he was thinking of you all and that he appreciated knowing you would remember him well  
  
Elizabeth.......  
  
  
As Doug finished reading the letter tears began to run freely down his cheeks. It was true his bestfriend his brother was really gone. He glanced over at Kerry. She too was crying. He carefully set Mark's letter on the couch and embraced Kerry in a hug. After a few minutes they pulled away. She looked at him. "I'm so sorry Doug I know how close you two were" he nodded "Thank you Kerry" He said as he brushed away more tears. Kerry's pager sounded. "I'm sorry Doug I'm needed in the ER but if you need anything come and find me okay" He nodded "Thank you Kerry for everything" She nodded as she walked out the door.   
  
  
Doug sat alone with his thoughts. How was he going to tell Carol that Mark was gone. She would be devastated. He sighed sadly as he got up and walked over to the phone on the wall. He picked it up and dialed his number in Seattle.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Telling Carol......Coming Soon!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2:Telling Carol

This story takes place in the beginning of the 9th season. There are only 2 differences Carter and Susan are still together and so are Luka and Abby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Crichton, and NBC  
  
  
Summery: Doug Ross is in Chicago for a medical conference and he stops at County to visit his old friends and gets some shocking news.  
  
  
Chapter 2:Telling Carol  
  
  
Doug stood there staring at the phone. How was he going to tell his wife that their bestfriend Mark Greene was gone. This was one task he wished he didn't have to do. He sighed sadly as he picked up the phone and dialed his number in Seattle. It rang several times before a little voice answered "Ross house" Doug knew that voice. "Hey Kate where's mommy" he asked his young daughter. "Daddy!" the little girl exclaimed "I miss you" she told him. Doug brushed away a single tear from his face. "I miss you too baby" "Can you get mommy" he asked. "Okay daddy" she said. Doug could hear her screaming for Carol. "Kate" He thought. He knew he would think of Mark every time he said his daughter's name. He had been the one to name her Kate.  
  
  
His thoughts were interrupted "Hi honey" the woman's voice said. Doug took a deep breath. "Hi Carol" She noticed he sounded funny. "Doug is something wrong" she asked. "I'm at County" he told her. She got excited "Really!? So who have you seen" she asked. "Well I saw Carter he's seeing Susan" he told her. "Susan? As in Susan Lewis" she asked "Yeah she moved back to Chicago last year and she's working at County again" Carol giggled "Wow Susan back at County" "So who else have you seen" she asked. "I met Abby and Luka they're as great as you said they were" I also saw Elizabeth and Kerry" Carol shrieked "You saw Elizabeth! How is she, how's Mark! Did you see Ella" she rambled.   
  
  
He knew he had to tell her. "Umm Carol I have to tell you something" he replied. Carol's good mood quickly changed. "Doug honey what is it" she asked. He took a deep breath. "Carol its Mark he...he passed away" he said softly choking back tears. There was silence on the other end. "Carol honey" he said "Passed away" she whispered "No not Mark" she said sniffling. Doug could hear her starting to cry. "He had a brain tumor he spent his final days in Hawaii with his family" he whispered. He heard her crying even more. He wished he was there so he could take her in his arms and hold her close. "He...he wrote a letter to the staff before he died Kerry let me read it" he told her. Carol pulled herself together. "I'm coming to Chicago" she told him. "What about work and the girls school" he asked. "I don't care Doug our bestfriend died I have to come I have to see Elizabeth" "Oh god poor Elizabeth" she cried.   
  
  
Doug knew why she wanted to come and he understood. "Okay" he whispered. "When are you leaving." He asked. "Now" she said "I'll throw a few things in a suit case for the girls and I, we'll be on the first flight to Chicago." She told him. "Okay I'll see you when you get here" "I love you Carol " Carol sniffled again. "I love you too Doug" she whispered as she hung up.   
  
  
Carol rounded up the twins "Kate, Tess we have to go to Chicago" she told them. "Why mommy" asked Tess. She looked at her two young daughters. "Well do you remember your Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Mark". The girls nodded. "Your Uncle Mark he...he went to heaven" "Do you understand" she asked them. They nodded "Like our hamster Buddy he went to heaven" Kate said. Carol nodded "Yes honey like Buddy" she whispered as she fought her tears. "That's why we have to go to Chicago to see Aunt Elizabeth and your cousins Rachel and Ella" she told them. The girls nodded "Okay" they whispered.  
  
  
Carol packed some stuff her and the girls. The 3 of them headed for the airport. They were soon on a flight headed for O'Hare Airport. Carol glanced at the girls they were both asleep and in their arms were the twin beanie babies that Mark and Elizabeth had sent them last Christmas. A few tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe Mark was gone. He was her bestfriend he had helped her through some rough times. Her and Doug had flown out to Chicago several times to visit Mark and Elizabeth but this time her visit wouldn't be a happy one. She glanced out the window. The skyline of downtown Chicago was coming into view. She sighed sadly. She hoped she had the strength to get through this.   
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Carol's Home....Coming Soon!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3:Home Again

This story takes place in the beginning of the 9th season. There are only 2 differences Carter and Susan are still together and so are Luka and Abby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Crichton, and NBC  
  
  
Summery: Carol returns to Chicago after Doug tells her about Mark.  
  
Chapter 3: Home Again  
  
  
Carol sighed sadly as the skyline of downtown Chicago came into view. She prayed she had the strength to get through this.   
  
A little after the flight landed at O'Hare Airport Carol held on to the hands of her sleepy daughters as well as the suitcase containing their things. She walked outside and haled a cab. She climbed in with her girls. "To Cook County General please" she told the driver. He nodded. "Yes Ma'am" he replied. Carol sat back and watched the sights pass by. A few tears filled her eyes as they passed the path at the lake that she used to run with Mark during her pregnancy. Tess looked up at her . "Are you okay mommy" the little girl asked. She nodded "I'm okay honey" she told her. "Then why you cryin mama" Kate whispered. She looked at her daughters. "because I'm sad"   
  
The driver looked back. "Here we are Ma'am County General" Carol thanked him as she handed him some money. She stood outside the ER. "I'm hone again" she whispered as she walked inside with her girls. "Girls this is where daddy and I used to work" "You guys were born here" she told them. As she looked around. The ER had changed quite a bit since she left 2 years ago but it still felt like home. She thought about Mark and all the memories they had shared in this ER. She stood there looking around almost expecting for Mark to come up to her and give her a big hug.  
  
  
A few tears fell from her eyes. She was brushing them away when she heard a familiar voice. "Carol" She looked up to see Kerry standing there. "Kerry" she whispered. She picked up Tess. "Tess honey I want you to meet Kerry she was the first person to hold you when you were born" Tess smiled a little and waved. "Hi" she said shyly. Kerry smiled "Hi" "Look at you" You've gotten so big" she told her. "Kate and me just started preschool" Tess said proudly. "Wow that's great" she said.   
  
  
Kerry looked at Carol. By the look on her face she knew Doug had given her the news. "Doug told you" she asked softly. Carol set Tess down. She nodded. "I can't believe he's really gone" she whispered. Kerry nodded in agreement. Just then her pager sounded. "A trauma is coming in I better go" She gave Carol a hug. "I'll talk to you later" she said as she walked away.   
  
  
Carol heard several shrieks behind her. She turned to see Haleh, Lydia, Chuni, Conni, and Lily standing there. "Girl is it good to see you" Haleh said as she hugged her. "These big girls can't be Kate and Tess" Lydia said with a smile. Carol smiled a little "It's good to see you guys too" She visited for a few minutes but they were soon called into some incoming traumas.   
  
  
Randi walked up to Carol popping a bubble with her gum. "Carol, Kate and Tess would look great in some Randi wear." She said giggling a little "You haven't changed at all Randi" she told her. Randi smiled "Hey why change it if its already prefect" Carol laughed a little . "Actually Randi if you could keep an eye on the girls for a little while it would be great" Randi nodded and took each of the girls hands. "We're gonna have tons of fun aren't we girls" They nodded. "Be good for Aunt Randi" she hollered after them.   
  
  
Carol glanced over toward the exam rooms. She saw Carter talking to someone she didn't recognize. She walked over to him. "Hey Carter" he turned "Carol! You look great" he said as he hugged her. "Dr. Greg Pratt I want you to meet Carol Hathaway -Ross RN" Carol nodded "Its nice to meet you Dr. Pratt" He nodded "Likewise" he replied. Carter said something to Pratt and he left. Carol nudged him. "So you and Susan huh" Carter blushed "Yeah she's great ...I almost blew it though when I found out she spent the night at Mark's" The mention of Mark's name brought tears to her eyes.   
  
  
Carter pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe he's gone Carter, I miss him so much" she whispered into his shoulder. "I know I miss him too" he said softly. Carol pulled away and looked at him. That's when she noticed the initials M.G. etched into the stethoscope the hung around his neck.. She reached out and lightly touched it. "He'd be proud to know you had it" she said softly. Carter smiled a little "Thank you Carol"   
  
  
Susan walked over to them. "Carol!" she exclaimed as she hugged her. Carol smiled a little "Hey Susan its great to see you" She looked at her. "When Doug told me about Mark I couldn't believe it, it must have been so hard for you Susan you've loved him for so long" Carol said softly. Susan nodded "Its still hard but I get by one day at a time with Carter's help" she said smiling at him. He took her hand in his. "We've helped each other" he said with a small smile. Carol hugged them both. "I'm happy for you both" she said "I better find Doug, but we'll have to get together soon and talk about old times. " she finished. Susan smiled " John and I would love that" she replied.   
  
  
Carol nodded and smiled a little as she headed off to look for Doug. She was approaching the lounge when Doug walked out. "Doug" she cried as she ran toward him. She fell into his arms. Tears filled her eyes as he held her close. They stayed that way for several minutes. They pulled away and looked at each other. "Where are the girls" he asked. Carol brushed away a few tears "Randi is looking after them." She told him. He giggled "Randi huh, well they'll be wearing Randi wear next time we see them" Carol just nodded.   
  
  
Doug caressed her cheek. "Honey what is it" he whispered. She looked at him. "Mark" she said softly. "He was dying and where were we " "Our bestfriend was dying and we were in Seattle" tears filled her eyes again. "We should have been here Doug" she whimpered. "We never got to tell him we loved him " she cried. "We never got to say good bye" She was in his arms again. He gently rubbed her back. "He knew Carol, he knew we loved him" he whispered. "and we can still say good bye" Carol pulled away and looked at him. "We can go to his...." Doug paused "his grave site" he whispered "We'd have to ask Elizabeth where...where it is" he said.   
  
  
  
Elizabeth was nearby and heard Doug mention her name. She walked over to them. She gave Carol a small smile. "Hello Carol" she said softly. Carol hugged her "I'm so sorry Elizabeth" she whispered. Elizabeth just nodded. She looked at Doug "What did you want to ask me" she asked. Doug looked down at his hands. "Umm we umm wanted to know where Mark is....where Mark is buried we...we wanted to say good bye" Doug said wiping a few tears from his eyes. He looked at Elizabeth. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry" he whispered "I didn't mean to upset you" Elizabeth lightly touched his hand. "Its okay Doug" "You and Carol were his bestfriends you deserve the chance to say goodbye" "I'm off now, Why don't I take you up to the cemetery" she said softly.  
  
  
Carol looked at her. "Are you sure" she nodded "Yes I'll be fine" Elizabeth replied as she wiped away her tears. Carol nodded "Okay let me make sure someone can watch the girls." Carol disappeared and returned a few minutes later. "Susan and Carter have them Randi's break was over" She told Doug and Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded "Okay then shall we go" she asked. They nodded and followed her out of the ER.  
  
Chapter 4: Goodbye My Friend.......  
Doug and Carol's emotional goodbye to Mark.....Coming Soon!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4:Goodbye Dear Friend

This story takes place in the beginning of the 9th season. There are only 2 differences Carter and Susan are still together and so are Luka and Abby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Crichton, and NBC  
  
  
Summery: Doug/Carol/Elizabeth Frienship  
  
  
Chapter 4: Goodbye My Friend  
  
  
  
The ride to the cemetery was quiet. Elizabeth, Doug, and Carol now stood at the gate of the cemetery. Elizabeth took a deep breath and walked through the gate. Carol held onto Doug's hand as they followed her. They stopped at a grave decorated with bouquets of flowers and balloons. "Rachel put the balloons there" "He used to buy them for her when she was little and she would release then *setting them free* she called it" Elizabeth explained. They nodded. Elizabeth's voice cracked as she said "I'll give you two some privacy" Doug reached for her hand. "Its okay you can stay" he whispered.   
  
Elizabeth watched as Doug and Carol knelt down in front of the head stone. Carol ran her hand over the letters. *Dr. Mark Anthony Greene July 19th 1963-May 9th 2002 Beloved husband, father, and friend. Tears filled her eyes "Hey Mark its Carol" "I'm sorry we weren't here sooner" "I miss you" she whispered as she broke down in tears. Doug reached out and touched the letters. "Hey buddy I'm...I'm sorry I never said thank you for being my bestfriend, my brother because you were and always will be" He looked over at Elizabeth and back at the headstone. He lightly touched the letters again. "You were always there for Carol and my girls Mark" he whispered "and now its my turn I promise I'll always be there for Elizabeth and your girls" he said brushing away more tears.   
  
  
Silent tears ran down Elizabeth's cheeks as she listened to Doug's promise to Mark. It made her think of the similar promise she had made to him just before he died. "Elizabeth I know you don't like Rachel very much but you're all she really has now" "Jen works all the time and me I'll be gone soon promise me you'll be there for her" he asked her. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes as she whispered. "I promise Mark I promise I'll be there for her". She had kept that promise too. When Jen received a great job offer in Boston she agreed to let Rachel stay with her as long as she followed the rules and to her surprise Rachel was doing great and they had even become friends.   
  
  
Elizabeth snapped out of her daydream when she heard Doug and Carol calling her. "Elizabeth are you alright" Doug was asking. She nodded "Yes I was just thinking about" she stopped and looked at the grave. She knelt down in front of it. She kissed her hand and lightly touched the letters. "Mark" she whispered "The girls and I we miss you so much" "Rachel she's doing so well, you'd be so proud of her" she said softly. "Ella is getting bigger every day" Tears filled her eyes. She looked up at Doug and Carol and then back at Mark's headstone. "Mark I...I have something to tell you" she whispered as she traced the letters. "Remember our first night together in Hawaii" she said with a weak smile "I'm...I'm pregnant Mark" she spit out as she broke down in sobs.   
  
  
Carol and Doug looked at each other and then at Elizabeth. They knelt down beside her. She looked up at them "How could this happen" she whispered "How did I end up alone and pregnant" she whimpered. Carol hugged her. "You're not alone you have alot of friends at the hospital" she whispered. "And you have us" Doug added. Carol nodded in agreement. She looked up at her friends. "I can't do this, I can't have another baby" she cried. "I Already have Ella , Rachel , my career" "What am I going to do" she whimpered. "I just promised Mark I'd be there for you and I meant it" Doug whispered. "Carol and I we'll stay in Chicago for awhile " Carol smiled "Yeah we can help out by watching Ella, cooking, cleaning what ever you need"   
  
  
Elizabeth looked at them "That's really sweet of you but what about your jobs and the girls school" She asked. "Carol and I will take a leave of absence from work and the girls can attend preschool here" Doug said softly. "Are you sure" Elizabeth sniffed. They nodded. "Thank you both so much" She whispered as she hugged them.   
  
  
Chapter 5: Helping A Friend .....Coming Soon!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Okay I know this was A Doug and Carol fic I wanted to keep them in Chicago for awhile so I decided on Elizabeth being pregnant ...You'll find out in future chapters that they decide to move back to Chicago! That's where I believe they should have always been!!(I'm a BIG Doug & Carol fan!...Could you tell..LOL) Well I hope you like this chapter of the story...All reviews are welcome! :) 


	5. Chapter 4:Old And New

This story takes place in the beginning of the 9th season. There are only 2 differences Carter and Susan are still together and so are Luka and Abby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Crichton, and NBC  
  
  
Summery: Doug came for a visit and learned of Mark's passing, he told Carol and she joined him. They went to Mark's grave with Elizabeth. Elizabeth revealed she was pregnant. Doug and Carol decided to stay and help her. Its a few weeks later. Doug, Carol and the girls are staying with Elizabeth. In this chapter the ER gang old and new gather at Elizabeth's house and relive some of their fondest memories.   
  
  
Chapter 5: Old And New  
  
  
Elizabeth sat on the couch her hand resting on her stomach. She sighed sadly as she looked around the quiet front room. Rachel had taken Ella, Kate, and Tess to the park and Doug and Carol were upstairs. Even though they were here at times Elizabeth still felt so alone. She saw Mark every time she looked into Rachel or Ella's eyes. She started to think about the baby growing with in her. Tears filled her eyes.   
  
  
Carol came down the stairs. She saw Elizabeth sitting alone in the quiet front room. She crossed the room and sat down beside her. "Elizabeth are you okay" she asked softly. She nodded "I'm okay it's just that even though you and Doug are here I sometimes still feel like I'm alone." Carol sighed softly. "I know how you feel you're having a baby Mark's baby and he's not here to be a part of it" "I know its not the same but I felt alone alot while I was pregnant with the girls even though I had you and Mark." Elizabeth just nodded as she wiped away more tears.  
  
  
Elizabeth was in need of some major cheering up and Carol had just the idea. "Elizabeth you know what you need you need to get your mind off of your troubles" She sighed "That's easier said than done" she whispered. Carol nodded "I know but I know just the thing let's have a get together you know the ER family the old and the new" Elizabeth shrugged "I...I don't know" she said softly. Carol smiled "Come on it will be great we can talk and laugh and relive some wonderful memories." Elizabeth gave her a small smile. "Okay" she whispered.   
  
  
Carol was thrilled that Elizabeth had agreed to the get together. She made sure everyone at County knew about it then she made a few phone calls to a few friends that had moved on.  
  
The night had arrived. Carol and Rachel were busy setting out the food and drinks when Elizabeth came down stairs. She was wearing the dress she had worn the night she danced the Tango with Mark. The night she had fallen in love with him. She smiled at Carol. "Do I look okay" she asked "Elizabeth you look great" she replied She hugged Carol. "Thank you for doing this for me" Carol smiled.  
  
  
The doorbell rang. Elizabeth walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Peter, Cleo and Reese. "Peter" she whispered as she hugged him. She smiled and let them in. Reese ran over to play with Kate and Tess.  
Later that evening Carter, Susan, Luka, Abby, Jing Mei, Kerry ,Malucci, Gallant, Doug, Carol, Jeanie, Maggie, and Anna all sat in the front room reminiscing. Elizabeth looked around the room the whole ER family the old and the new were here together all that were missing were Mark and Lucy. Everyone was listening to Susan as she told the group of the time she and Mark had put Carter's leg in a cast when he was a med. student. Everyone laughed except for Carter. "That wasn't funny Susan" he pouted "Some maniac biker cut that thing off" Susan chuckled "Aww poor baby" she said as she kissed him.  
  
  
Carter looked over at Peter and grinned. Peter looked at him. "What" he asked. "I was just thinking about Maggie and I removing your appendix" he replied "You know I still have the pictures and I think I still have your appendix on my mantel" he said with a laugh. "I almost sutured my name on you" he giggled. Everyone laughed with him.   
  
  
Carol smiled "Hey Carter do you remember the time you , Susan, and I danced to Twist and Shout in the middle of the ER" Carter smiled He stood up and took Carol's hand "You mean like this" He started to twist. He smiled and fell back on the couch.  
  
"Want to here something funny" Peter asked "It was Mark's wedding day and we were headed to the church and we got stuck in a traffic jam , so what does Mark do he crawls out on to the hood of my car and there he stood in the pouring rain shouting at the traffic" he chuckled. Silent tears ran down Elizabeth's cheeks as she laughed softly. "He...he told me about that" She got into it. "I remember when Mark and I told Carol she was having twins you should have seen the look on her face" Carol smiled "Hey it was shocking enough to be pregnant but to be pregnant with twins that's an even bigger shock "  
  
"The day they were born was a day I'll never forget I went into labor on the EL." "Luka carried me all the way to the ER and even though I begged and pleaded to go up to OB Kerry ended up delivering Tess in the ER and you should have seen how Carter whined and complained when Kerry kicked him out" Carter pouted "What is this pick on Carter day" Kerry rolled her eyes "Yeah it is" she said laughing as she threw a pillow at him.   
  
Gallant smiled "Did you guys know that Dr. Weaver is a hero" "She saved a woman and her baby in the middle of a down pour in an over turned ambulance" Doug looked him. "She did" he asked. Gallant nodded "Yep she jumped in that ambulance even after firefighter Lopez told her not to" he replied. Doug smiled at Kerry. She had a heart after all.  
  
  
The evening continued as the group talked about Elizabeth and Mark's wedding, Lucy and Carter searching for Corrina's father, the benzene spill and how Carter had taken control, Susan's leaving and returning, the ghost on the 5th floor and how Mark had tried to scare Susan , Lydia's spur of the moment wedding in the ER, Elizabeth operating on Ramono's dog, the ER banquet that Mark had planned, and they talked about the friends they had lost Mark, Dennis, Lucy, Scott, Jesse, and David.  
  
Elizabeth smiled as she looked around the room at her friends the old and the new all together. She looked over at Doug and Carol. She was glad they were here and she hoped they decided to stay longer.  
  
  
Chapter 6: Decisions....Coming Soon...!!!!  
  
Doug and Carol have some important decisions to make. 


End file.
